Scorpion
by marti the alien
Summary: his name meant scorpion, his sign meant scorpion,and scorpion was written on his cold heart. And yet she couldn't guess that it was him until he rose from the grave right in front of her. Summary sucks rated for Lemons in the firs and the other chapters


**Scorpion**

_Chapter one: he's back!_

Sakura was on her way to Suna when she spotted a weird looking house or a very unusual pyramid. When she opened it the only thing she saw was sand, sand everywhere. Then something caught her eye a weird drawing with some signs and a scorpion drawing. Curiosity spread over her as she entered further the creepy and old place, there was only one room but after she focused her eye she saw thing that looked like human parts with skin on them. When she came closer she started some fire on one of the goblets so she could see thing more clearly. Even if outside was 47C, inside if this was like 10C. it was very cold in the tomb. Sakura went closer and closer until she could see three graves. The graves seemed like there were buried and only the cover was visible but Sakura's attention was quickly drawn back to the magnificent scorpion that was on the wall in front of her. The scorpion was golden and it was in a silver circle and the middle grave was right under it. There were some signs that she couldn't quite read, Suna had an alphabet of her own even if they were righting letters to the other villages in the common language, all the villages had they're own language and alphabet. Sakura raised her hand to touch the beautiful medallion-like thing, although she had the weird feeling that something bad was about to happen she just couldn't resist. In the very same moment she touched the scorpion the door she walked in closed and fire was started on his own in all the goblets, wind came from no where and bowled the sand away. But the wind was Sakura's smallest problem; she could now see all those "body" parts with the so called "skin" on them and was terrified to find out that they weren't human at all. They were puppets, but not just any puppets…. Oh no the weren't any at all. She could recognize those puppets anywhere, oh yes she could, those were human puppets. Sakura spotted the Sandaime Kazekage's face and knew to who did all those human puppets belonged. The only person that was able to built a human puppet was Akasuna no Sasori! The very same Sasori she managed to defeat two years ago. How could she be so stupid? The answer was right under her nose : scorpion???? Of course scorpion was his symbol, scorpion is what his name meant, scorpion was the word that was writhen on his heart. Sakura froze now she understood where she was!! She was in Sasori's family tomb, he was in one of the graves probably in the middle and his parent were in the other two graves so he wouldn't be alone in the afterlife.

_Sakura's flashback:_

"_Chiyo-baasama" Sakura asked seeing Chiyo pick the body of her now dead grandson._

"_he was probably going to become the greater puppet master in the world" Chiyo said slightly smiling. Sakura looked sad, Sasori was the only one left from her clan and family except for her brother._

"_Where are you taking him??" Sakura asked looking at Chiyo._

"_we have a family tomb…his parents are resting there, I'll let him finally have peace and be with them in the afterlife. He was alone all this time… all those 20 years he was alone and sad. He never cried for his parents but could was suffering… I cou-d-n't sss-av-e him…………I c-oo-ul-dn't prote-ct him from this" she said between sobs and tears walking away and collecting all of his puppets including the broken ones._

"_Chiyo –baasama I'm sorry" Sakura lowered her had feeling bad for what happened _

"_Sakura!!!" Chiyo said in low voice._

"_yes" was the quick answer._

'_please promise me that you won't bury me in the family tomb because I don't deserve to rest there…… please promise me!!" Chiyo demanded. Sakura swallowed hard and whispered " Ok, I promise" Chiyo smiled at her on her way out._

_End flashback_

Back to reality Sakura stood frozen than she suddenly felt weak as if her chakra was drawn out and that was sort of true. The scorpion "medallion" had drawn her chakra and now it was being past to the middle grave, Sakura spotted the symbols on it and understood that this was _his_ grave. She also understood that she was in big trouble, if he was doing what she thought he was. Suddenly the grave's top was like kicked off from it. Everything pretty much reminded her of the movie "The mummy'. Then Sakura saw a figure get up from the grave, her her heart stopped when she saw his beautiful grey eyes open up widely and stare at her with that gaze of his that means I'm-going to do-something-to you. Slowly he got up never loosing his gaze at her and for some reason he understood that she wasn't going anywhere. Sakura was totally frozen, it's like she forgot how to fight, she was terrified from the fact that she was locked in a room with him all alone. But on the other hand her inner self was thinking about more trivial stuff.

**Inner Sakura**

"**wow you have to admit that he looks awfully sexy like this, doesn't he " inner helpfully pointed out**

"_can't you think of something else than sex??" outer asked quite annoyed buy the fact that her inner self was so god damn right._

"**what it's true and you know it! Hei maybe he'll let us do him, don't you think" inner said happily **

"_oh yea this is the first thing that came to him as he walked out of this incredibly creepy grave!!!!! Outer yelled clearly pissed at her stupid perverted inner self_

**Back to reality **

"daydreaming about me already kunoichi " he asked with his usual creepy smile , interrupting he thoughts.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! She yelled at him clearly forgotten in what situation she was in

"no, no, no, noooo!! Shut up stupid pervert inner!!! AHH" Sakura was yelling and holding her head. Sasori on the other hand was amazed and probably for the first time in his life he did not get what was going on with her.

"I always thought she was weird but not like that" he thought gaining his normal look with his calm emotionless expression and that calm gaze that was still on Sakura.

"Sakura!!" he said with annoyance in his tone slightly amused by noticing that she's being back to reality. Sakura froze, she was looking at him and he was looking at her. They stood like that for a few minutes while she slowly scanned him. Sakura found out that he was still a puppet and the silence was broken by him preparing his weapons. The scary noise of the great wing blades spreading out behind him and the metal rope unwrapping it self from his so called stomach, he was preparing for battle. Sakura froze up even more.

"like what you see" he chuckled seeing how she curiously examined him

"Would you like to see more of me" he asked in somehow playful tone while raising an eyebrow and smirking evilly. Getting the hint Sakura immediately stopped staring at him

"**ha told ya so!!" inner laughed victoriously**

Sasori took his time not being a gentleman and attacked first with the metal rope. Sakura was completely clueless about what to do in this situation, this time she was alone in a small room with him and she just remembered how scared she was back in the cavern when she first fought him. Seeing that she won't fight back or defend herself Sasori stopped the attack and wrapped the rope round her whist. Whit a blink of an eye Sakura found herself pinned to the wall by Sasori. It was pointless now she was caught.

"you're not offering much resistance kunoichi!!" he said in a cold mocking tone as he leand in to speak close to her ear "I'm disappointed of you! Personally I don't think that you're good for anything" he smiled whispering softly and gently nibbling at her earlobe. Sakura resisted a moan that caused him to smile and to release one of her wrist only to go down between her tights. While doing that he formed chakra strings and prevented Sakura from moving. On he's way down he rubbed her stomach and the went lower, Sakura's eyes widen feeling where was his hand going and she tried to stop him but found herself unmoving.

"but perhaps…." He smiled evilly again and placed his knee between her tights and spreading her legs for his hand. Sakura blushed madly and Sasori just smirked and experimentally rubbed her slit. The reaction was almost immediate she moaned softly letting him know that she liked that. He leaned in his face towards hers, their lips only an inch away. She was looking at him scared and he knew what was she thinking.

"ow don't worry Sakura I won't kill you!" he said in almost sweet tone "I'll keep you like a pet. You know to have something to move around, to have something to feed and hate" he laughed emotionlessly "and off course to play with" he's smile turned into a devilish grin. He brushed his lips against hers and wrapped his arm around her still keeping his other hand between he tights, and she was just staring at him not believing her ears.

"ya know Sakura I really like you, and I wanna have you" he brushed her hair " I want to pull that hair all night, I want to feel these lips upon mine, I want out tongues to mangle, I want to hear you scream my name all night-long, I want you're nails to dig in my back as I bring you over the edge and release deep inside you." He sounded somehow insane and totally sexy at the same time. Sakura blushed madly but refused to say something or to resist him. He gained a victorious smile and for a second he pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes widen, he was kissing her!! An S-rank piece of wood was kissing her. No not under her watch. She furiously pushed him away looking madder than ever. Sasori didn't expect that one coming be still refused to give up on having his way with her. He used the chakra strings to immobilize her and than leaned near her ear once more and whispered "I won't give up Sakura. There is no way for you to escape and if you struggle or resist it'll be painful for you, off course. So I'm giving you a choice here.". Sakura refused to listen to him and continued to struggle. He pressed her hard against the wall and asked " for who are you saving yourself for?? Is it for that Uchiha Sasuke?? Hmmm?" Sakura stopped for a moment to think about it

"_he's right, he'll probably admire me more than Sasuke" outer thought_

"**duh, of course he will!! He said that he wants you, stupid! Inner yelled**

"why do you think that it'll be better with him than with me?? Is it because I'm a puppet??" he asked her and she just looked at him. He was right again and she knew it. Sakura calmed down and Sasori experimentally released his control.

She turned around and faced him and without thinking twice she pressed her lips on his, he didn't think twice either and returned the kiss with full blow. She wrapped her arms around he's neck and played with his hair. He grabbed her buy the whist with one hand and grabbed the back of her neck with the other pressing her closer to him. He licked her bottom lip asking for permission which she instantly gave, they're tongues mangled just like he wanted and they kissed for a few minutes. Sasori finally pulled away in started kissing her neck. She moaned over and over again. Than he pushed her on the ground lying on top of her, straddling her, and placing himself between her tights. She moaned again her was starting to heat up and was getting extremely wet in the area of her slit. Sasori smirked as he leaned in to leave a wet trail on her neck gently biting and licking.

Sakura was going insane, she moaned and gasped and he was only warming up with her. Then he suddenly pulled back and formed chakra strings but did not attach them to her but to the puppets under her. A few arms showed up from the ground and grabbed her breasts. Sakura screamed " oh god!! Stop!!".

"why will you like it better if I do that" he chuckled making one of the hands remove her shirt and controlling the others to attack her nipples. She went insane as the wooden fingers twitched her nipples and Sasori was kissing and licking like he was mad. He soon removed the fingers from her breasts and attacked them himself. He gently bit down the flesh and purred as she arched her back. He's tongue was making wet circles around her nipples then he took one in his mouth while his hand massaged and rubbed the other one. He than started controlling the puppet hands to rub her slit and to tease her hidden flower. Sakura was madly trashing her head she was so arousal and Sasori wasn't far behind. He left her breasts and kissed her passionately, than he made his way down kissing her and leaving marks and love bites on his way. She was moaning loudly. He kissed her belly and moved down, he proceeded on removing the skirt and the other clothing she had. After finally he was done he placed a finger at her slit and spread her lower lips. He smiled and teased her clit, she moaned and he continued on playing with her clit. After he got bored he teased her passage and then pushed a finger in. Sakura cried out begging for more. Sasori slowly started thrusting in her being careful with her cherry. His own arousal was reaching his peak and he felt like his member was gonna go trough his pants and boxers. He gently picked her lower half up and placed his head at her slit licking it softly and bringing her lips apart , he stroked her clit and licked her passage. Sakura was going to release soon. Feeling that he pressed his tongue in her and she yelled "Sasoriiii…….ahh", he smirked at the reaction and thrusted in her. After a few thrusts she finally reached her peak and released with a grand "SASORI I I I I I I I !!!" Sasori licked all of the tasty liquid that seemed like a heaven juice to him. Sakura blushed madly seeing him lick his lips like a cat. She then got up kissed him gently an tasted herself. Then she pushed him on the ground and proceeded at removing he's remaining of clothing. After they were both naked in front of each-other she blushed again liking at his size.

"like what you see" he asked with amusement which cause Sakura to practically hide her head. To be honest she was a little bit scared buy the size, she knew it'll hurt but…she lowered her head upon his erected member an licked the head. Sasori moaned grabbing her head and pushing it down in encouragement to go on. Growing bolder she grabbed his length and place it in her mouth starting to pump up and down. Sasori was moaning and whispering her name. she felt his length starting to pulse and after a few more pumps he released in her mouth. She swallowed the salty white liquid loving it's taste. He looked at her curiously and asked "well how does it taste??" She smiled "it tastes good, really good" he smirked and pushed his lover on the ground once more "I love being on top" he positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her in a This-will-hurt way and she just nodded.

He pushed himself in feeling in every inch of her and passing trough her barrier, Sakura felt like she was going to scream but because if what she wasn't sure. It felt both good and painful, he stood still and kissed her. After a few minute have passed she felt ready and told him to move. He pulled carefully out of her and then trusted back in every time he did that he gained speed and Sakura went more insane with each trust.

"Sasorii' she screamed a specific feeling building up inside her

"oohh…. Sakura" he replied painting

Thrust "oh good, faster, harder anything ,please!!" she screamed, and he obeyed

"Sakura I love you, ah" he smiled

"Sasori!!" she screamed as she felt like she was going to come any second now

"Sakura" he screamed as he released inside her

"Sasorii" she screamed as she came

Thy both panted and hugged each other and then fall into a peaceful sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well guis this is my first lemon so tell me what you think

I'm going to continue it soon R&R please!!


End file.
